Various aircraft brake systems include a brake control unit (BCU) that controls the various brakes of the aircraft. Various BCUs provide automatic deceleration of the aircraft. For example, the BCU may allow a pilot to select a deceleration rate and then control the brakes to cause the aircraft to decelerate at the selected rate. When controlling the brakes to achieve the selected deceleration rate, the BCU constantly or periodically detects a current deceleration rate and applies more or less braking force based on the detected deceleration rate. Conventional aircraft wheels include wheel speed sensors for detecting a wheel speed and BCUs are capable of determining deceleration rates based on the detected wheel speeds. Some BCUs can also receive deceleration rates from avionics units of the aircraft.